


La cascada en tus versos

by Aifaslations (AifasInTheSky)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/Aifaslations
Summary: La voz de Heavy hace que su sistema nervioso zumbe. Hace que corrientes de electricidad salgan disparadas y recorran su espina, shockeándolo hasta los dedos de sus pies cubiertos por botas militares, hasta su cerebro y acallando su caos oscuro, cubriéndolo con veneración. Se siente como si unas llamas susurrasen sobre su piel, con un calor que debería ser suficiente como para inspirarle temor a ser incinerado, reducido a cenizas.(Traducción al español deThe Cascade of Your Rhymedegiddytf2)





	La cascada en tus versos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cascade of Your Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249858) by [giddytf2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2). 



El mundo de Medic se torna negro como la tinta en una explosión de dolor. Se derrumba en el suelo con un grito estruendoso, el aire en sus pulmones arrebatado de un golpe de su cuerpo inerte; su Pistola Médica destrozada, un peso aplastante sobre él. Un torrente rojocorre iracundo por sus oídos, por sus mejillas. Grava filosa imprime su nombre en la piel de su rostro.

Su nombre es rugido, atravesando los cielos. Un dios lo está llamando pero él no puede responder. Jadea pidiendo preciado aire, evadiendo la bola incandescente de agonía en su cabeza. Lucha contra ella, tira de su cabello. Su entrenamiento médico se ha retraído en la oscuridad, lejos de su alcance, de lo que queda de su mente. No puede pensar. Solo puede sentir miedotemor _horror_ , sentir algo caliente y viscoso esparcirse y embadurnar todo su rostro.

‒ _¡DOKTOR!_

El bramido de su dios es ensordecedor para sus oídos atestados de campanas. Trata de mantener sus manos presionadas en su cabeza. Sus brazos están temblando, debilitándose. Tiene frío. Escucha el armonioso, fascinante trino de una calandria. Está desparramado en el suelo y,sin embargo, pasea entre las Hayas Windbuchen del Bosque Negro, pinceladas con hielo, y sumerge ligeramente sus pies en las frescas aguas del Danubio. Las aguas le hacen recordar las vacaciones de verano del año anterior con sus padres, cuando Vatti finalmente consiguió tiempo libre en el trabajo y Mutti por fin sonrió de nuevo, cuando éldio un brinco y se sumergió en la frescura y flotó en ella y ninguna otra cosa podía tocarlo.

Escucha que gritan su nombre nuevamente, de lejos. Es Vatti. Vatti quiere irse a casa ahora. Tienen que llegar a casa antes del anochecer así Mutti puede prepararse y hacer la cena.

«Ich bin hier, Vatti. Ich bi hier.»

No quiere irse, no todavía, pero Vatti y Mutti aún están sonriendo y no quiere que dejen de hacerlo.

‒Santos malditos _cielos_ , ¿qué le pasó a sus _ojos?_

‒¡Cúbreme, Sniper! ¡Debo llevar Doktor de vuelta a la base!

Quiere volver a las aguas. Quiere llevarse a este dios de voz resonante consigo a las aguas, quitarle el aliento y escapar de la furia de la turba enfurecida y las horquillas y el fuego, el _fuego_ en su cabeza.

‒Pronto estarás a salvo.

Quiere que este gigante de voz resonante lo lleve a cuestas por siempre, leer las sagas grabadas en su carne y sus venas.

‒ _Lo prometo._

Quiere-

\+ + +

Quiere un sorbo de agua. La temperatura en este desierto de Nuevo México es de por lo menos treinta y ocho grados Celcius hoy, y fuera del tren, lejos de su revitalizador sistema de aire acondicionado, se está asando en su camisa de vestir, chaleco y abrigo. El aleteo de Archimedes en dirección a su rostro no dispersael calor del mismo en lo absoluto.

‒¡ _Jajaja_ , esa es buena idea, Engineer! Tal vez puedes darle un vistazo a Sasha luego y decirme algo más, ¿da?

El calor en su rostro aumenta al escuchar la risa estruendosa que recorre el andén hasta sus oídos como un trueno distante. El sonido lo baña como la ola encrestada de un océano cerúleo bajo un sol de mediodía. Lo consume completamente. Gira velozmente dentro de éste. Está desorientado, perdido en azul sereno.

Archimedes se aleja volando de su hombro, perdiéndose de vista.

Una sombra cae sobre él, con la forma de un hombre enorme con enormes manos. El azul sereno en el que viaja, perdido, es el azul infinito de los ojos vívidos del hombre.

‒Tú eres el Medic‒dice el hombre, ofreciendo su mano derecha enguantada‒. Yo soy Heavy Weapons Guy. Llámame tan sólo Heavy, es suficiente.

Él ya ha visto el rostro de este hombre en las carpetas con los perfiles del equipo que le fueron enviadas antes de su viaje hasta aquí. Ya ha leído la concisa biografía, las estadísticas básicas. Ya ha mirado fijamente el retrato a color adjunto, impresionantes, masculinos rasgos faciales colocadossobre una cabeza rapada y un cuello aparentemente esculpido en roca eterna de montaña. Pero nada de ello lo ha preparado para la voz de este hombre. Para su intensidad, su _presencia_.

Aún no ha emitido palabra alguna en respuesta, y ya se encuentra perdido.

No recuerda haber apretado manos con Heavy. No recuerda su respuesta, o lo que le hacen o le dicen los demás miembros del equipo en el andén, si acaso alguno de ellos se ha dignado a conversar con él de nuevo. Lo que recuerda es a Heavy hablando con él sobre su contrato de un año con RED, sobre su primera comida, su primera batalla como equipo, sobre sus amadas siete hermanas y madre que viven a salvo y felizmente en las Montañas Dzhugdzhur de KhabarovskKrai en Rusia. La voz de Heavy hace que su sistema nervioso zumbe. Hace que corrientes de electricidad salgan disparadas y recorran su espina, shockeándolo hasta los dedos de sus pies cubiertos por botas militares, hasta su cerebro y acallando su caos oscuro, cubriéndolo con veneración. Se siente como si unas llamas susurrasen sobre su piel, con un calor que debería ser suficiente como para inspirarle temor a ser incinerado, reducido a cenizas.

Si bien los demás habitantes de Rottemburg intentaron tanto hacerlo arder en la hoguera, y lo único que lograron incinerar fue su miedo a la muerte.

Debería agradecerles por eso alguna vez. Preferentemente cambiando muchos más de sus corazones por mega-corazones de babuino. Vatti lo habría disfrutado también, si Vatti hubiera sobrevivido el ataque al corazón que acabó con él justo antes del adviento de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mutti lo siguió poco tiempo después, en silencio mientras dormía.

No le dice a Heavy nada de esto. Deja que Heavy hable, deja que sus oídos entren en sintonía con el grave retumbar mientras Heavy brama comandos en el campo de batalla. Deja que su cerebro memorice el timbre de su voz mientras Heavy recuerda anécdotas divertidas sobre sus hermanas durante sus juegos de ajedrez de cada noche. Deja a sus manos acariciar su pene adolorido en la oscuridad de su cuarto luego de esos juegos, enterrando su rostro en la almohada para ahogar su grito mientras imagina a Heavy gruñendo ásperamente en su oído, mientras se corre sobre sí mismo.

Deja que Heavy hable. Escucha.

Y el calor dentro de él crece, y crece.

\+ + +

Su fórmula sanadora le ha fallado. Luego de cuatro intentos de recuperar su vista con el Apañador, Medic ya no tiene dudas al respecto.

‒Doktor, dame tu mano. Te mostraré donde está comida y bebida.

La oscuridad no lo asusta.

‒Aquí hay sándwich. Aquí hay café, con leche como te gusta.

No lo asusta, no cuando está aquí refugiado en su cuarto en la Enfermería, en su cama. No cuando Heavy está tomando su mano tan gentilmente como ahora, guiándola hacia lo que parece un sándwich de salame con una aceituna en la tapa y una taza caliente de café en una bandeja. Hace esquiar a sus dedos a través de filamentos de vapor. Su pulso pega un salto con el apretón que Heavy le da a su mano.

‒Gracias, Heavy.

Un cosquilleo aún recorre su mano mucho después de que Heavy la suelte.

Cenan en un silencio simple. Escucha el sutil rasguño de un utensilio sobre una superficie suave de cerámica. Escucha a Heavy morder y masticar algo jugoso. Bife, es lo más probable, si su sentido del olfato no lo traiciona también. Toma un mordisco de su sándwich. Cada sabor dulce y salado que permea su lengua lo hace pensar en Heavy, en las grandes manos de Heavy mientras cortaban el salame, el pan y la lechuga, en los ojos de Heavy concentrados en la tarea. Pensar en Heavy tocando la comida que está poniendo en su boca en este momento le hace pensar en otras cosas incluso más deliciosas, más carnosas, que Heavy podría poner en su boca.

Nunca ha estado más agradecido por la bandeja y la manta sobre su falda.

‒Encontraremos la manera–Heavy dice después, luego de que ambos han terminado su comida–. Volverás a ver.

Heavy se ha llevado la bandeja. Heavy está posando una mano en su rodilla, un gesto de consuelo. Su piel arde allí, incluso con la manta sobre ella.

‒Han pasado tres días–responde, cuando puede respirar de nuevo–. Cuanto más tiempo esté ciego, menor será la posibilidadde que mi vista vuelva.

Se recuesta en almohadas bien acolchonadas. Parpadea. La oscuridad permanece allí. Escucha suspirar a Heavy, un sonido tan pesado como el gigante hombre incondicional. Gira su cabeza en dirección al suspiro. Desearía poder ver a Heavy ahí sentado al lado de su cama; así podría guardar la imagen en su memoria. Puede sentir la sólida pared que constituye la cadera de Heavy contra su pantorrilla. Puede _oler_ a Heavy, oler el jabón fresco que usa y algo metálico y algo gratificante, como vino frío corriendo por una garganta sedienta. Muerde su labio inferior.

Heavy retira su mano.

‒Si ya no soy necesario, me iré.

Esto es lo que Heavy le dice cada noche desde que fue emboscado y herido por el Pyro enemigo durante su última batalla contra BLU. Cada noche, le ha deseado a Heavy buenas noches y Heavy hace lo mismo y se va, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con un clic.

Esta noche, quiere un final diferente.

‒Quédate.

Siente que Heavy se detiene, como una gran roca balanceándose en un precipicio sobre un mar rugiente. Extiende su brazo y toca el cabello suave y la piel tibia del antebrazo de Heavy. Escucha a Heavy inhalar bruscamente.

‒Léeme algo. Por lo general leo antes de dormir y… bueno.

Agita su mano en dirección a sus ojosy arquea sus labios en lo que espera que sea una sonrisa pícara. Se siente como si una eternidad pasara antes de que Heavy murmure:

‒¿Qué libro quieres que lea?

Heavy aún no ha retirado su brazo.

‒Cualquier libro servirá. Pero-

Duda; su pedido se marchita por la repentina aprensión que siente. Ha anhelado pedirle esto a Heavy desde que se conocieron, desde que escuchó a Heavy conversar con su madre y sus hermanas en el teléfono comunitario cerca de la entrada de la sala de estar de la base.

‒¿Pero qué, Doktor?

La voz de Heavy es gentil. Tan gentil, como el grave ronroneo de un león dormido. Lo tranquiliza. Le da coraje.

‒Quiero oírlo en ruso, bitte.

«Con tu voz. Sólo la tuya.»

A esto, Medic se lo guarda cerca de su atormentadocorazón.

Otra eternidad pasa. Siente la mirada de Heavy sobre su rostro, que lo estudia como si fuera un tomo antiguo e invaluable. Ahora él es esa roca que se balancea en aquel precipicio, su destino dependiendo de lo que Heavy haga a continuación. Pestañea de nuevo. Relame sus labios secos.

El brazo de Heavy se desliza, apartándose de su mano. Oye a Heavy levantarse y alejarse de la cama. Se queda rígido cuando oye la puerta abrirse y a Heavy salir del cuarto, pero se relaja cuando éste vuelve pronto con pasos familiares y firmes. Ah, Heavy debe haber ido al lado, a su propio cuarto, para buscar un libro ruso. Probablemente una de esas voluminosas novelas que le ha visto leer una y otra vez con esos lentes redondos de marco de acero tan similares a los suyos.

Heavy se sienta de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Los labios de Medictiemblan con el hundimiento del colchón cerca de su cintura. Heavy está sentado más cerca suyo. Esto le agrada, inmensamente. Espera que no se note en su rostro.

‒Muy bien, Doktor. Te cuento historia en mi lengua nativa. ¿No te importa no entender?

Sacude la cabeza sobre la almohada. Heavy no apoya una mano sobre su rodilla esta vez, pero no importa. Heavy está hablando, tierna, gradualmente. El cuarto a su alrededor se desmorona. En la distancia, oye el chirrido melodioso de una calandria. Siente roca fría contra su espalda y bajo sus manos extendidas. Oye el tremendoestruendo de una cascada cerca suyo, y al mismo tiempo que se pregunta cómo puede también escuchar el canto del ave, siente el agua chapotear contra sus pies y tobillos.

Abre sus ojos. Puede ver. Con un jadeo, se aleja de la formación rocosa y se adentra aún más en una corriente cristalina, observando a peces tornasolados nadar entre sus pantorrillas. La luz del sol centellea en el agua como una manta de diamantes. El cielo es infinito y está libre de nubes. Piedras planas sobresalen entre los dedos de sus pies desnudos y masajean sus plantas. El sol brilla sobre él, sobre otra figura parada a su lado en el arroyo.

Es Heavy, con una remera roja y jeans arremangados hasta las rodillas. Heavy está inclinado, sumergiendo una mano en el arroyo, entretenido por los peces que mordisquean sus dedos. Gotas de agua refulgen en su piel, la ungen, como pequeñas estrellas cuyo resplandor hace que los párpados de Medic se estremezcan detrás de sus anteojos. Los dientes de Heavy son como perlas, aún más brillantes en la sonrisa que éste le dirige.

Los labios de Heavy se mueven, pero su voz resuena desde los cielos, abarcando todo, surgiendo por sobre y dentro de Medic en inescapables, divinas ondas. Algo en él cambia y se vuelve frágil, vulnerable. Ansía alcanzar a Heavy, entrelazarse con el otro hombre hasta que sean una entidad nueva y compleja, indistinguibles entre sí.

Los dedos de Heavy rozan su mejilla.

Cierra sus ojos. Su labio inferior tiembla cuando siente la presión de dedos callosos sobre él.

‒Doktor?

Abre sus ojos, y ve oscuridad. No hay más que aire en sus labios.

‒¿Te has quedado dormido, Doktor? Perdón por despertar.

Medic parpadea varias veces. Inhala trémulamente al tiempo que algo en su pecho trastabilla. Está aquí en su cuarto, en su base de Teufort en New Mexico. No hay calandriascantando, no hay cascadas, no hay arroyos.

Heavy _no_ acarició sus labios con esos fuertes dedos.

‒Nein… No, no estaba dormido. Estaba…

«Soñando. Contigo. Con nosotros.»

También a esto Medic se lo guarda bien dentro suyo.

‒Jaja, mi historia era tan aburrida, hizo que soñaras despierto, da?

Extiende una mano nuevamente. Toca tela de algodón que se envuelve alrededor de un torso fornido, y siente cómo se tensan músculos poderosos por debajo de una capa de grasa. Heavy es cálido, sólido. Real.

‒No fue para nada aburrido. Fue… wunderbar.”

Heavy no se aleja de su mano. El vientre de Heavy sube y baja con su respiración lenta y estable, y Medic se pregunta cómo Heavy conserva tanto la compostura luego de haber leído con tanta concentración, tanta _pasión_. Se pregunta qué puede ser este maravilloso libro, como para transportarlo a un paraíso en el que Heavy lo quiere tanto como él lo quiere.

‒¿Podrías leerme esta historia mañana de nuevo?‒le implora, su corazón traicionero ganando el control de su boca.

Cuando Heavy murmulla: «Como quieras, Doktor», lo agradece.

El clic de la puerta luego de desearse las buenas noches es fuerte esta noche. Escucha las pulsaciones en sus oídos, sus constantes, silenciosas inhalaciones and exhalaciones. Siente el bordede su manta, metida por debajo de su cuello y hombros. Mueve los dedos de sus pies de vez en cuando. Gira su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, sus ojos entrecerrados, sin ver.

Al amanecer, sus ojos todavía están abiertos. Sueña con pájaros que trinan, cascadas majestuosas y la sonrisa gloriosa de un amante en otro mundo.

\+ + +

Heavy le lee en ruso por dos noches más. En cada ocasión, es transportado a esa luminosa utopía de cielos infinitos, poblados bosques y arroyos claros como el cristal. En cada ocasión, no hay nadie más que ellos dos, de pie o atravesando las aguas de la mano, mientras una brisa sopla en sus rostros. En cada ocasión, el lugar se vuelve más tangible, más verdadero.

No quiere dejarlo. Aquí, puede ser quien quiera que él desee ser. Aquí, puede estar con Heavy, quien lo mira con el sol en sus ojos, quien acaricia su rostro con los dedos más gentiles.

‒Doktor, ¿no te aburres con mi hablar?

«No, nunca, meinLiebling.»

‒Si lo hago ‒le dice, en cambio‒, te lo diré.

Nunca lo hace. Nunca tiene por qué hacerlo.

En la tercera noche, le pregunta a Heavy el título del libro que está leyendo. Tiene que saberlo. Cuando llegue el día en el que Heavy no esté más en su vida, tal vez tendrá este libro en alemán o inglés para hacerle compañía. Nunca será suficiente, no, pero será mejor que nada.

Heavy tose una vez. Se mueve, inquieto, al pie de la cama.

‒¿Heavy?

Se siente como si una multitud de eternidades hubieran transcurrido antes de que Heavy tartamudee:

‒Es, eh… es… Balística de rifles avanzada.

Ciegos como están, los ojos de Medic se ensanchan de todos modos. Su mandíbula inferior se vuelve laxa en su asombro, luego se cierra de golpe cuando su cerebro ‒capaz de razonar nuevamente en el silencio de Heavy‒ extrae una perfectamente lógica explicación. Por supuesto el libro es sobre armas y balas. _Por supuesto_ que lo es. Todos en el equipo saben de la devoción de Heavy hacia su Mini-gun, Sasha. Una vez estranguló a Scout con una mano sólo por apoyar un dedo en el arma y dejar una mancha de grasa.

Qué tonto que es, por pensar por incluso un momento que Heavy le ha estado leyendo algo que no sea un manual de instrucciones impersonal sobre balística.

‒Ah. Ya veo.

Espera que su desilusión no se muestre en su rostro.

Aún así, le pide a Heavy que le lea en ruso una vez más la noche siguiente. Mientras Heavy lo hace, filamentos de color comienzan a materializarse ante sus ojos. Frunce sus ojos y luego los abre. Él y Heavy inhalan secamente al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre sí.

‒Heavy, creo… que mi vista está volviendo.

La sonrisa borrosa de Heavy es más brillante que cualquiera de las que su imaginación ha conjurado hasta ahora. No puede evitar sonreírle mientras que parpadea varias veces, mientras Heavy lo agarra por el hombro y lo ancla en este mundo con calidez y alivio. Sí, puede ver a Heavy en esa remera roja ajustada y esos pantalones marrón oscuro, y si simplemente dirige su mirada hacia su falda…

Heavy está riendo por lo bajo y exclamando sobre milagros. Sus dos manos están aferrando sus antebrazos de alegría y no hay ningún libro en ellas. Ningún libro en su falda o en el suelo o en la mesita de luz.

‒¡Estoy muy feliz, Doktor! ¡Hoy es _buen_ día! ‒dice Heavy, y Medic lo mira fijamente desde abajo, sintiendo cómo agua fresca chapotea contra sus pies, sintiendo la luz del sol sobre su cabeza mientras una calandria canta a pesar de que es de noche y están en un árido desierto.

No hay ningún libro.

Nunca hubo uno.

\+ + +

Una semana después, luego de haber recuperado completamente la vista y de haberse vengado satisfactoriamente del Pyro de BLU, encuentra a Heavy solo en la pequeña biblioteca de la base, adyacente a la sala de estar. Heavy está vestido con una remera blanca, jeans y botas.Está sentado en una de las sillas forradas de carmesí en frente del hogar encendido, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, sus grandes manos y sus vívidos ojos azules enfrascados en un volumen de cuero, cuya cubierta tiene impreso texto dorado en cirílico. Tiene sus anteojos puestos.

Heavy es una visión que inspira humildad, magnífica de contemplar.

Medic sonríe para sí mientras se desliza hacia la silla carmesí gemela frente a Heavy. Es oportuno que hoy sea el séptimo día desde su recuperación. Fue en el séptimo día en el que un dios se dispuso a descansar por siempre luego de haber creado un nuevo mundo, dejando su destino al azar. Es en un día como hoy en el que otros dioses harán nuevos mundos, nuevas utopías.

Es hora de que _su_ utopía nazca.

‒Buenas noches, Heavy.

Heavy se endereza y remueve sus anteojos al notar su presencia. Le sonríe con ojos encogidos y con dientes perlados.

‒Dobrtvecher, Doktor. ¿Has venido a sentarte al fuego también?

Medic se acomoda en almohadones carmesíes. Tiene que alejar la mirada de Heavy por un segundo, para calmar el tremor en su pecho. Se siente como si estuviera entrando en un ensueño. Se siente como si todo fuese irreal excepto Heavy y él, sentados cara a cara aquí, algo frágil y vulnerable en ellos anhelando alcanzarse.

Mira el rostro de heavy, su inimitable arreglo de características, pigmentos y texturas. Frota sus manos en sus muslos.

‒Estaba pensando en el libro que me leíste. ¿Podrías prestármelo?

Los ojos de Heavy parpadean en su sorpresa. Sucede tan rápidamente que si Medic no lo hubiese anticipado, probablemente se lo habría perdido. Se sienta más cerca del borde de su asiento. Más cerca de Heavy.

‒Pero, Doktor… está en ruso.

‒No importa.

La expresión y postura de Heavy no dejan escapar nada. Cómo desvía su mirada hacia el hogar, sin embargo, lo hace. Está por elaborar una mentira.

‒Yo… lo lamento. Ya se lo presté a Sniper. Él, eh, estaba interesado en libro sobre rifles.

Internamente, Medic sonríe satisfecho. El fuego a su lado es débil comparado con el calor que está creciendo en él.

‒Oh. Bueno. ‒Medic dice, su rostro impasible.‒No sabía que Sniper podía leer en ruso.

Los ojos de Heavy se han vuelto duros. Heavy se ha quedado rígido en su lugar, como una gran roca posada en un precipicio sobre un mar rugiente o una cascada imponente. El libro en sus manos es cerrado y abrazado contra su vientre.

‒No existe ningún libro. ¿Verdad?

Mira como la nuez de Adán en la garganta de Heavy sube y baja secamente.

‒Nyet ‒susurra Heavy.

‒Me mentiste. ¿Por qué?

La mirada de Heavy se desvía hacia el hogar nuevamente, luego vuelve a su rostro, luego queda fija en un punto sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su nerviosismo despierta algo en él, algo que quiere acariciar las arrugas de preocupación en la frente de Heavy y entre sus cejas, y hacerlas desaparecer.

‒Yo… Tú…

Heavy aprieta sus dientes, y lo mira directamente a los ojos y le dice en una voz más firme:

‒Tu amistad significa mucho parra mí. Hay cosas que yo… no puedo decirte, Doktor. O nunca volverás a hablarme. Me _odiarás_.

Medic arrastra su silla más cerca de Heavy, hasta que sus rodillas está a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia. Puede sentir los músculos de los brazos y piernas de Heavy tensarse sin tocarlos. Puede oler el jabón fresco que aún permanece en su piel. Puede oír su respiración agitándose. Puede sentir el fuego en Heavy también, verlo en el ardor de su mirada, la cual él mantiene con facilidad.

‒Déjame juzgarlo por mí mismo, ¿hmm?

‒ _Doktor_ -

‒Cuéntame la historia nuevamente. En inglés.

Medic descansa sus manos en las rodillas de Heavy. El labio inferior de Heavy tiembla como si estuviera siendo presionado por los tiernos dedos de un amante. Heavy se recuesta en los almohadones carmesíes y levanta la vista al techo por un rato, el vivo retrato de un santo angustiado a punto de sacrificar todo lo que tiene.

Heavy traga saliva, luego suspira.

El mundo se sume en silencio en reverencia al dios gigante de voz resonante que comienza su mejor acto de creación.

‒Estoy de pie en un arroyo bajo la luz del sol. El cielo sin nubes se extiende y se extiende. El agua a mi alrededor brilla como diamantes. Observo cómo peces de colores nadan alrededor de mis piernas, y los dejo morder mis dedos cuando pongo mi mano en el agua. Les sonrío. Escucho el retumbar de una fría cascada. Escucho a un pájaro cantar una canción de amor. Siento las piedras bajo mis pies. Pienso en juntar algunas parra quedármelas.

«Miro hacia arriba, y te veo cerca, también de pie en el arroyo. Tu camisa blanca está abierta. Tus pantalones están arremangados hasta las rodillas. Miras hacia el cielo. Tus ojos están grandes de asombro. Estás feliz de estar aquí. Conmigo. Te sonrío, y tú me sonríes a mí, tu rostro brillando como una estrella. Caminas a través del agua hacia mí. Te quedas quieto cuando toco tu rostro, tus labios. Tu aliento es cálido. Calienta mis dedos, mi corazón.

«Tomas mi mano y la alejas de tu boca. La luz del sol te hace brillar. Me siento embriagado si te miro por mucho tiempo. Me tiras hacia abajo y me besas con labios que saben a frutos del bosque. Muerdes mi labio. Sonríes mientras me besas, me acercas más a ti. Me haces sentir como si pudiera hacer lo que sea. Haces algo en mi interior. Me cambias, hasta que no puedo distinguir dónde comienzas tú y termino yo. Me pierdo en ti, tú en mí, perdidos en el fuego, y yo renazco como algo nuevo. Algo real. Algo… que es _tuyo_.

A lo lejos, Medic oye el canto apresador y harmonioso de una calandria. Siente la luz del sol sobre él. Siente el músculo de los muslos de Heavy bajo sus palmas, siente su aliento en su rostro.

El libro que Heavy sostenía cae al suelo.

‒Vamos, entonces. Ódiame. Mátame. ‒Heavy susurra con voz ronca.

Los dedos de Medic se hincan en sus muslos. Inhala profundamente, absorbiendo la esencia de Heavy en sus pulmones, su sangre. Se abalanza hacia adelante y sobre Heavy, un dios maravillado por otro, y el aire erupciona de los pulmones de Heavy de un soplocuando hace que los costados de sus narices se toquen.

‒Oh, sí, te _mataré_ , amor mío ‒susurra en respuesta‒. Te mataré, miles de pequeñas muertes y te devolveré a la vida, una y otra vez…

Y a Medic las piernas se le vuelven de gelatina y colapsa sobre Heavy al tiempo que éste choca sus labios, que hace que esas grandes, _grandes_ manos exploren por debajo de su camisa y lo aferren contra ese cuerpo fornido y masivo con el que ha soñado toda su vida. Su estómago hace piruetas. Gime desvergonzadamente en la boca de Heavy y arquea su espalda, empujando su pecho contra el de Heavy, su trasero contra sus palmas. Muerde los labios de Heavy y devora los sonidos de deleite que éste hace. Se ahoga en la riqueza de los besos toscos a boca abierta que siguen a continuación. Gime de nuevo cuando sus labios se separan, cuando el muslo de Heavy se frota con su pene pulsante.

‒Entonces ‒jadea, su sonrisa ladeada tambaleante, sus ojos brillando al igual que los de Heavy‒. ¿Fue nuestro primer beso tan bueno como lo has imaginado?

‒No.

Heavy hace una pausa, y luego sonríe de oreja a oreja.

‒Incluso mejor, moya lyubov.

Medic ríe, y lo hace aún más fuerte cuando Heavy se para abruptamente conteniéndolo en un poderoso abrazo y a paso raudo y sin esfuerzo se marcha de la biblioteca, yendo a las habitaciones. Besa a lo largo de la mandíbula angulosa de Heavy, lamiendo y mordisqueando por aquí y por allá. Está tan embriagado por las sensaciones de ser acarreado por Heavy, del torso de Heavy entre sus muslos, de la fragancia de Heavy en su excitación, que no se da cuenta de que están en su cuarto hasta que Heavy lo suelta en la cama y le quita su camisa, sus pantalones y zapatos.

Sus dedos rozan los de Heavy en su apuro por despojar a ambos de sus ropas. Termina arriba de Heavy, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, frotándose contra su erección larga y gruesa. Gime una vez más cuando Heavy se levanta y hunde su nariz en el bello en su pecho, y succiona sus pezones. Se estremece cuando Heavy lame entre sus clavículas y subiendo por su cuello hasta su mentón, lo besa en los labios y mejillas, lee las historias grabadas en su piel y su carne. Como dulce venganza, envuelve el pene de Heavy con su boca y lo toma hasta la garganta, hasta que su nariz encuentra bello enrulado y rugoso. Ya ha superado la etapa del jugueteo, y succiona con fuerza, lengüeteando ese punto bajo el frenillo que vuelve loco a Heavy y hace que embista su boca. Delicioso líquido pre eyaculatorio sale a pulsaciones sobre su lengua, una probada de placeres más potentes por venir.

Deja escapar una especie de gemido a medias cuando Heavy se retira de su boca con un _pop_ húmedo.

‒Doktor, yo… te quiero dentro mío.

Su pene se sobresalta, inspirado, si bien no por experiencia. Ha estado casado en el pasado y tenido sexo penetrativo con su ex esposa, pero sus experiencias sexuales luego con otros hombres hasta el momento sólo involucraron masturbación y mamadas.

‒¿No has hecho esto con otros hombres?

Medic sacude la cabeza.

‒Tal parece, mein Schatz, que tendrás nuevos trucos que enseñarle a este perro viejo.

Los ojos de Heavy brillan con el apodo cariñoso en alemán.

‒¿Perro viejo? Yo sólo veo apuesto, fuerte sabueso.

En respuesta, Medic lo besa con urgencia y yace con todo su cuerpo sobre Heavy, sabiendo que éste podrá sostener su peso sin problemas. Desliza una mano hacia abajo, hacia la cadera de Heavy y le da un apretón, pidiendo permiso por última vez para enterrarse dentro de su amante, su tesoro. Deseándolo. _Necesitándolo_.

Heavy gime en sus labios y abre sus piernas dando una innegable respuesta: sí, _sí_.

Medic piensa sobre lo afortunado que es mientras prepara a Heavy con sus dedos y una cantidad generosa de lubricante. Lo _afortunado_ que es, de que éste le permita rotarlos a ambos, ponerlos de costado, embestir dentro de ese trasero amplio y preparado hasta el fondo, deleitarse en las contracciones rítmicas de los músculos internos alrededor suyo mientras muerde su labio frente a la _increíble_ , intensa presión y acaricia la erección de Heavy con una mano. Deja que los sonidos de dicha de Heavy lo guíen. Empieza lenta, superficialmente. Besa su nuca al tiempo que acelera, recorre una mano delineando una clavícula cuando Heavy se tensiona y empuja hacia atrás con un sollozo. Oh, ha encontrado ese punto dentro suyo. _Oh_.

Siente como Heavy ahora se estremece con cada embestida. Va más rápido cuando Heavy se lo pide, agarra sus caderas y lo coje más rápido, _más fuerte_ hasta que Heavy está gritando, jadeando, rogándole tan exquisitamente que no se detenga, que nunca se detenga. La cabecera de la cama hace un ruido muy satisfactorio cada vez que se encaja contra la pared. Aprieta sus brazos alrededor del torso de Heavy y lo abraza para sí, sintiendo como algo en sí mismo erupcionara y se derramara y _volara_.

Su orgasmo lo deja desorientado, súbitamente como el diluvio tormentoso de una cascada. Es completamente consumido por él, y da vueltas en él, habiéndole éste robado el aliento. Ahoga su grito en el hombro de Heavy, escucha _su_ grito ahogado en una almohada. Heavy se corre en la cama en fuertes disparos.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, luego de que Medic también haya tenido a Heavy dentro suyo y lo haya clamado para sí, ambos se acurrucan bajo las mantas, sus alientos retornando a un ritmo más relajado. Heavy lo sostiene en esos grandes brazos y juguetea con su cabello enmarañado. Él encaja su cabeza bajo el mentón de Heavy y escucha el latido constante de su magnífico corazón, el corazón que una vez él ha sostenido en sus manos.

‒Ich liebe dich, mein Heavy ‒dice con voz rasposa contra el cuello de Heavy, enceguecido por una ardiente humedad en sus ojos.

Tanto la respuesta de Heavy en ruso como el tono de afecto y devoción en ella no necesitan traducción.

‒Ya lyublyu tebya, moy darogoi vrach.

\+ + +

La luz del sol de la mañana brilla sobre ellos mientras Heavy lo lleva a cuestas y cruza las aguas primaverales, cristalinas. Una cascada mediana resuena cerca, cayendo desde una explanada alta y por delante de cinco capas rocosas hasta la cuenca de un valle curvo. Señala con un dedo a los peces que ve nadando a su alrededor, y Heavy deja escapar un gorjeo feliz, un sonido tan espléndido como el cantar de las calandrias en el denso bosque que los rodea.

Están solos en este paraíso secreto, a muchas millas de distancia de su villa natal, Rottemburg. Así lo prefiere. Heavy lo lleva sin quejas, sin cansancio. Él posa su cabeza sobre su hombro y se sonríe para sí.

‒Aquí es donde Vatti und Mutti me llevaban, cuando Vatti no estaba trabajando ‒dice contra la tela de algodón rojo que cubre el hombro de Heavy‒. Yo nadaba en las partes más profundas mientras ellos hacían un picnic en la orilla.

Las manos de Heavy sostienen las suyas. Acarician sus dedos en una muestra silenciosa de aprecio por estar compartiendo este pequeño fragmento de su pasado. Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por revelar lo más que pueda sobre quién solía ser antes de sus días en RED, antes de que se conocieran, tratando de sobrepasar su reticencia y la oscuridad en su cabeza por el bien de su amante. Es bueno saber que sus intentos son valorados.

Heavy lo lleva a una parte más playa del arroyo, donde él se desliza de la espalda de Heavy para mantenerse de pie en el agua a su lado. Heavy está apreciando la belleza natural que los rodea con ojos suaves.

‒Bello ‒murmura Heavy‒. Mira, Doktor. Mira.

‒Pero si estoy mirando ‒Medic responde, mirando hacia arriba, contemplando el preciado rostro de Heavy, la luz del sol iluminando su cabeza afeitada como un halo.

Sus ojos están grandes de asombro. Sabe que Heavy sabe que él está feliz de estar aquí cuando Heavy lo observa y le sonríe con el esplendor de una estrella. Se queda quieto mientras Heavy acaricia su rostro y sus labios con los dedos más gentiles. Los calienta con su aliento, con su corazón.

Agarra la mano de Heavy y la retira lentamente de su boca. Heavy está brillando bajo la luz. Se siente como si se fuera a embriagar si lo mirara durante mucho tiempo, pero no le importa y envuelve la nuca de heavy con una mano y lo tironea hacia abajo para darle un beso. Mordisquea sus labios y saborea frutos del bosque. Sonríe en los labios de Heavy y atrae a su amante gigante aún más cerca suyo, deleitándose en el entusiasta y ronco gemido que Heavy le brinda.

Ha sido cambiado irrevocablemente. No puede distinguir dónde comienza él y dónde termina Heavy. Está perdido en el beso, en Heavy, y así le gusta. Le gusta mucho.

‒Podemos ser quienes queramos, aquí.

Heavy lo mira fijamente a los ojos con los suyos, brillantes. Se pregunta si Heavy siente algo atorado en la garganta también.

‒Sólo quiero ser tuyo ‒Heavy responde silenciosa, honestamente‒. Y que tú seas mío.

‒Tú _eres_ mío ‒susurra Medic en el beso que le da a continuación‒. Y yo _soy_ tuyo. Por siempre.

Y eso, también, es absolutamente cierto.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin me siento suficientemente satisfecha con esta traducción. Llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero con la facultad de por medio creo que dentro de todo salió bastante a tiempo. Mil disculpas por la demora, de todos modos (llevo meses anunciándola adsdfgjk)
> 
> Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que leí este fic ♥ Espero que disfruten de él tanto como yo. ¡Muchas gracias a [giddytf2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2) tanto por escribir el original como por permitirme traducirlo y publicar la traducción!
> 
> \-----
> 
> N/T #1: Los acentos extranjeros fueron omitidos porque el acento alemán en el español lo hacía muy difícil de entenderse. Sepan disculpar el atrevimiento.  
> N/T #2: La parte de "miles de pequeñas muertes" hace referencia a una manera de llamar al orgasmo en francés ( _la petite mort_ )


End file.
